Forbidden Fruits (Borgias)
by thenextchapter
Summary: (This is a modern version of Lucrezia and Cesare's relationship.) She knew that it was wrong. Disgusting. Sick. But she couldn't deny the feeling any longer and neither could he. What would their family say? What would God say? He doesn't know how much longer he can stay away.
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden Fruits (Borgia)**

**By K.L Kells.**

Chapter 1

**The first thing I did when I walked into the dining room was kiss my father on the cheek.**

"**Good morning." He smiled and ignored his newspaper for a moment to pat my hand that sat on his shoulder.**

"**Morning, Lucrezia. Did you sleep well?" I took my place at the table, opposite my brother Juan and next to my other brother, Cesare. **

"**Yes father." I replied.**

**I glanced over at Cesare who at my arrival, had put away his phone and smiled at me. I loved his smile. It was always so warm and bright unlike my brother who at that moment was greedily throwing food into his mouth. My younger brother, Gioffre, was picking at his food, obviously sulking at something that had happened before my arrival. **

**One of the servants brought out a plate of toast with a range of spreads and placed in front of me. I smiled gratefully at the girl. To be honest, we didn't really need them. Sure, they helped mother sometimes but she could live without them. The only reason we had them around was to show off my father's wealth. Still, there was no reason to be rude to them.**

**I jumped when father, slammed his fist down on the table, making all the crockery tremble in his sudden anger. His eyes scrolled down the paper in his hands and his face grew redder and redder with each word he read. **

"**What's happened now?" Cesare asked warily and I could tell by his face that he was expecting to worst. I knew him too well, I could read him like a book. **

"**That bastard, Giovanni, has talked to the press again. About me!" I shared a look with my brother and it was like we were having our own conversation. We were too similar, we knew exactly what the other was thinking. **

"**There are rumours circling the city with information on the latest manager of The Future Today, Roderic Borgia, saying that the money given to donate to the Make A Wish charity has been spent on his own wants. He was recently seen with a new car that his colleagues had recently overheard him saying he could not afford. He is well know among the people as having the riches and expenses to buy all luxuries but did he work for this money, or is it dirty?"**

**His voice grew louder with each line and by the end of the article, his words could be heard all around the room, ringing off the walls and surfaces. **

"**How dare he! How very dare he! Accusing me of spending dirty money! He will pay for this. I will make sure of it." Cesare sighed and took the paper out of our father's reach.**

"**Do not make any hasty decisions. We'll sort this out."**

**His words seemed to calm father slightly and it was no wonder why. Cesare had that characteristic, he was kind and gentle but everyone knew he was willing to stand up for what he believed was right and what he wanted which many people respected. When I was a little child, I had always wished to be like him one day but it is hard to be so generous and kind all the time and still have that ferocity in your soul.**

**I could understand why father was angry. He was the latest manager of the world wide company, The Future Today, and he had been for the last two days. That high up in the ladder was a dangerous place to be, it was the furthest to fall, and many people had been dying to watch our father take that tumble since his promotion. His biggest competition was Giovanni Sforza. They hated each other with a passion, always had but in company were always so polite. I myself, didn't understand it. **

**After his little tantrum, father and both Cesare and Juan began talking about work which always bored me. My two brothers were both interns at the company and like father, were working their way up the ladder. The fact that they were Borgias certainly helped. I zoned out of their conversation, suddenly fascinated with the swirling water in my glass.**

**Something father said brought me out of me reverie.**

"**We will talk to him. Today. This afternoon. The sooner we get this sorted, the better." My head snapped up like a bucket of ice cold water had been thrown over me.**

"**Father. You promised we could get my dress for the ball today. I have no other time to get it." Roderic closed his eyes exasperated but I was no going to be put off.**

"**Lucrezia…" Before I had a chance to speak in my defence, Cesare spoke up.**

"**No. She's right father. You were the one that asked her to come to the ball and she has nothing to wear. She must get a dress." Father thought it over for a moment before sighing having come to a conclusion.**

"**Okay. But I don't want to have to be coming back home. You will come with us to the meeting and will not say a word. Understand?" **

**I zipped my lips shut, a smirk on my face. I had never been to one of their meetings and I was looking forwards to seeing what it was they discussed all day. Father laughed, shaking his head and Cesare grinned, gripping my hand from under the table. I glanced over at him, a grin plastered on my face. I liked him holding my hand but I couldn't explain the butterflies in my stomach when he did.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**She really was beautiful. It was no wonder why all the male species stopped to glance her over but every time they did, it made me want to pummel their faces in. She was my sister and I didn't like having perverts drooling over her. She noticed her admirers, she must have, but she kept her head up and didn't glance at anyone for too long. When she noticed me looking, a grin lit up her face and I found myself smiling back, falling back so I was next to her as we walked.**

"**Are you nervous?" She frowned at my question as we walked through the massive hall that belonged to the company's building. Everything looked clean and professional and although my brother, father and I fit in with the crowd in our smart suits, Lucrezia looked slightly out of place in her casual tank top and denim shorts. Maybe that was the reason for so many stares. Yeah, right. They were staring because she was showing a large amount of perfect, tanned leg. **

"**Why would I be nervous?" She asked bringing me out of my daze. I had almost forgotten that I had asked her a question.**

"**Giovanni intimidates some people." She snorted, a very unladylike sound to come from one that looks like such a lady, making me chuckle slightly.**

"**Nothing intimidates me. He's just a big bully." I admired her. I really did.**

"**Father…" She interrupted before I could finish, rolling her eyes as she did so.**

"**Yes I know. Father doesn't want me to say a word. It could destroy his chances of earning respect. Don't worry, I'll stay silent." I grinned, slinging an arm around her shoulder and pulling her towards me. I ignored the tingling feelings that ran up me at her being so close. I had been getting them a lot recently and every time the thought as to why I got them entered my head, I felt sick to the stomach because surprisingly, the thought didn't make me feel sick at all. **

"**That wasn't what I was going to say." Lucrezia looked up so she was staring into my eyes and I noticed the slight blush that covered her cheeks.**

"**Oh. Right. Sorry." The laugh that slipped out was so natural. Everything was so natural when I was with her. I placed my chin on the top of her head and pulled her towards the elevator doors.**

"**I was saying, that father is not looking forwards to dress shopping after this."**

**I couldn't see her, but I knew that she was rolling her eyes. By this point we had reached the elevators and were stood next to father and Juan. Father was busy trying to calm down so he didn't start a scene when he first saw Giovanni and Juan was looking over at me and Lucrezia with a smirk on his face. I frowned. What was he smirking at?**

**Lucrezia pulled away, walking into the elevator and the loss of connection disappointed me for the same reason I got tingles whenever we touched. Maybe it would be better if I wasn't so close to her but the thought of pulling away from her sent a stabbing pain in my chest. I couldn't do it. I'd be the best brother in the world. Brother. She was my sister. I loved her like a sister. Sister. I squeezed my eyes shut. What was happening to me? The thoughts that were going through my head when I was with Lucrezia weren't right. Weren't natural.**

**I glance over at her. She wasn't even looking at me. I knew she loved me. Like a brother. Like how I should love her. She was so innocent, so pure. She was everything I wasn't**. **I had to stop this. I turned my head, her beauty not helping the thoughts in my mind and once again met Juan's gaze.**

**He was grinning at me like he knew something I didn't. His eyes flickered to our sister before returning back to me. He rose both brows and silently tutted a look of disapproval on his face. My eyes narrowed. What could he possible know? It couldn't be my thoughts on Lucrezia. Was I being that obvious?**

**I turned my expression to stone. Unreadable. I had done this many time so was well practised. I heard my brother chuckle as the elevator pinged signalling that we had reached the correct floor. The elevator doors slid open and the first thing we saw was Giovanni. He stood right outside, arms crossed, waiting for us.**

"**Ah. Roderic Borgia," He stepped forwards, developing my father in a hug. It was obvious that the two hated each other and yet they still seemed civil towards each other in front of company. That was politics. Giovanni stepped back and turned to my brother and me, gesturing for us to enter into the penthouse. His penthouse.**

"**Juan and Cesare Borgia! It is a pleasure to meet you again." I stepped through the threshold, aware of Lucrezia a few steps behind me. I realised when Giovanni spotted her by the way his eyes darkened in what I was very well aware was lust. I gritted my teeth, holding myself back from telling him to keep his eyes to himself.**

**He made his way forwards, grabbing hold of her hand in his own and bending down to place his lips on the back of her hand.**

"**And who is this fine beauty?" Not only was I aware of the skin contact Giovanni was making with my sister, I was also aware of Juan's playful gaze on me which I purposefully ignored.**

"**That my friend, is Lucrezia Borgia. Our dear sister. She is a beauty isn't she?" I looked him over to find him smirking at me, knowing full well what he was doing. Giovanni's eyes were still fully locked on my sister which made me unreasonably mad. **

**By this point Lucrezia's welcoming smile had slipped slightly at the awkwardness of the situation. She tried to pull her hand away from the grip of the pervert's and in the end, she managed to. **

"**Can we get back to the matter at hand?" I was relieved when my father interrupted the strange silence.**

"**We asked to come here for a reason." His tone was polite but there was a hidden edge which I'm sure Giovanni hadn't missed. Talking of the pervert, he turned his gaze away from my beautiful sister to face my father. He smiled but once again, I noticed the hidden edge to it, and gestured towards the sofa's in the living part of the penthouse. **

**We took our seats and I made sure that I sat next to Lucrezia and sat her as far away from him as possible.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I tried to stay awake. And I did. But I failed to succeed in actually paying attention to what they were talking about. I just wanted this to be over as soon as possible so I could escape Giovanni's lingering eyes. I didn't feel comfortable around him.**

**I think Cesare picked up on my anxiety because he kept sending glares in the direction of the pervert and kept subtly brushing his arm against mine, keeping me reassured. When both men, father and Giovanni stood from the sofas after their discussion, I was so relieved that I almost jumped in joy.**

**I kept close to my brother as we made our way towards the exit. I didn't want a repeat of what happened when I was first introduced to Giovanni and it seemed Cesare didn't either. I could feel his eyes on me as we entered the elevator and as I held on Cesare's arm and waited for the doors to close, his eyes never once left me. It was very disconcerting. **

**Once I was safely behind the closed doors, I sighed and slumped against Cesare who chuckled at my sudden change in mood.**

"**I am glad that is finally over. How can you do this everyday?" Father smiled slightly.**

"**I do this for the family," was all he said. That was the reason for everything a Borgia did. Their family was their top priority.**

**Juan had to go ruin the moment.**

"**Do we have to go shopping now?" He grumbled, knowing how it would set me off.**

"**Yes! Yes we do! You did not put me through all of that to not end up going to get the dress." My brother, the mean and ungrateful one, scowled.**

"**Well, do I have to go?" My eyes narrowed involuntarily. How was it that Juan could get on my nerves so? He knew exactly what buttons to press.**

"**Yes, my dear brother, you do." That was all I said before standing upright and staring straight ahead.**

**I could hear Cesare chuckle beside me and it sent my heart fluttering for a reason I can not explain.…...**

**The mall was a palace. It was bustling with people all talking excitedly. This was one of my favourite places. It was just so full of life. A life that I had always wished for. I couldn't help the grin that was plastered on my face as I clapped my hands in excitement.**

"**Okay. Should we go to Lola's Boutique first?" Juan groaned and I held back from punching him. Throughout the whole journey, all he had done was complain.**

"**First? The word first implies that we will be going into more than one shop." I rolled my eyes. He was such a guy.**

**Even father and Cesare started to look uncomfortable with all the people around. I sighed, grabbing hold of my brother's hand."Come on! It's quieter in the shop." I pulled him towards the boutique which was in fact empty.**

**When we entered, a middle aged woman came hobbling over and greeted us. Without another word, she shuffled the men over to a room that looked very much like a living room with posh white sofas, a TV and a mini bar. I noticed Juan's face light up as he made his self comfortable and heard him mumble under his breath,**

"**This isn't too bad after all." I rolled my eyes. Once again, he was such a guy.**

**The woman gestured me towards on of the dressing rooms that were on the end wall to where my brothers and father sat. She disappeared but when she returned again, she had a pile of dresses in her hands. I smiled at the task in front of me. This was going to be fun. I could hear the TV play out in the other room and the chatter the males of the family participated in. **

**The woman held up a hot pink dress that made me want to barf. I had never considered myself much of a girly girl but if I were to wear that dress, it would most certainly disprove that statement. Dress after dress I wore, I came out of the dressing room and twirled for my family.**

**At the beginning they tried to give advice. Well, Father and Cesare did, Juan didn't even pretend to be interested. But after a while I could sense that none of them held a conviction and I guessed that they were all as bored as I was in the meeting earlier today.**

**After what seemed like hours, even I was starting to bore but I had not found the perfect dress yet. I was just about starting to loose hope when she help up most probably, the last dress in the store. It was beautiful and took my breath away.**

**It was a deep blue in the traditional ball gown shape. The wait and chest coverage was set out like a corset in the fine, night sky blue fabric with lace and ribbons tied tight against my chest, pushing my breast together making it look like I had more cleavage than I actually did. It showed quite a lot as well but that didn't bother me.**

**The skirt fell in silky truffles down to my feet in the same awe inspiring colour with a slightly transparent trail hanging behind. There was gold intricate patterns in the shape of tiny flowers on vines that crawled their way up my skirt and onto my waste. **

**When I turned to look in the mirror, I was struck breathless. It was beautiful. I twirled and noticed how the fabric twirled and ruffled perfectly. I also noticed that lack of back the dress had. She guessed her father wouldn't be too happy with that. But she didn't care. This was it. This was her dress.**

**Feeling suddenly shy, she hesitantly pulled back the dressing room's curtains and faced her family. They were however, occupied by something on the TV. Football of something. I cleared my throat, making them away of my presence.**

**They all stopped and stared. Literally. Father's eyes were wide and I knew already that he disapproved but I also knew that he loved it. Even Juan was looking at me admiringly which was something he never did. I found that my heart accelerated as I turned to find Cesare's reaction to it.**

**It was like he had forgotten that there were other people in the room. His wide eyes roamed all down my body and I didn't find it uncomfortable at all. In fact, I wanted to show him. I wanted to please him. His mouth was slightly open and the shock on his face was evident. **

**When his eyes roamed back up to my face and met my gaze, he smiled but it looked weak. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. He was staring at me so openly, like he could see into my soul. Once again, Juan ruined the moment. He did that a lot.**

"**Wow sister. I have to admit, you don't look half bad. You'll have all of Italy vying for your attention." As he said this, I couldn't help but notice how his eyes flickered to Cesare who was still staring. I smiled, grateful. For once, my brother was actually showing some human emotion.**

"**Thank you brother. I think this is the dress. What do you think?" I turned to Cesare, wanting his approval the most. He opened his mouth but like before, no words came out. So, instead, he smiled and nodded. I guess that was a yes. I turned to father, both brows raised in question.**

**He frowned before shaking his head.**

"**One of these days, dear Lucrezia, You will be the death of me."**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Juan was starting to get on my nerves. He was laughing at me and I knew why. So, I was struck speechless when I saw my sister. I mean, she looked gorgeous, but I didn't see how that deserved my brother's constant smirks in my direction. It was obvious he knew how I felt or how I think I felt about her. But I shouldn't. It was sick and twisted.**

**I needed some space from her. We had always been close, closer than the average siblings but my emotions were getting jumbled in my head and I couldn't cope any more. Especially after seeing her in that dress. That had certainly proved what my feelings were towards her. **

**After leaving the shop, new dress in her hand, I walked forwards everyone else. I needed some space. I heard my name being called, by her, but I didn't slow down. My head was pounding at the certainty of what I felt towards my sister. My sister. **

"**Hey! Cesare! Slow down," She ran up to me and I squeezed my eyes shut. I turned to find her bright smile and it sent my heart fluttering, almost making me forget about my plan to stay away from her. Her smile slipped slightly, seeing my expression probably.**

"**What's wrong?" She was concerned. Like a sister should be. I walked a little faster, needing space but she only followed. She placed a hand on my arm and the tingles didn't help me clear my mind.**

"**Cesare, are you okay?" Her smile had disappeared completely and it sent stabbing pain through my heart.**

**I shook my head, I wasn't thinking straight and I couldn't with her so close. Before I knew it, she was standing in front of me, stopping me in my tracks. I sighed, knowing where this was going.**

"**Cesare, what's going on?" She really was concerned and it hurt me to see her so. I shook my head and tried to dodge around her but she only intercepted my move.**

"**Nothing's wrong." She knew me too well, her frown deepened.**

"**Cesare…" I needed to get away or I'd be scared of what I'd do. She was too close. I snapped.**

"**Lucrezia, just get out of my way." She looked surprised before her hurt expressions showed her true emotions. She took a step back and I felt disappointed, relieved and guilty all at the same time.**

**She soon masked her emotions, exchanging her look of hurt for one of indifference, her arms crossed over her chest.**

"**Don't be a jerk, Cesare. I know you too well and I know that something is wrong. Just tell me." She was right. She did know me too well, and that wasn't a good thing.**

"**Lucrezia, go away. Do you not have any of your own friends to hang with?" **

**I knew I was being a jerk, a really big one, but it was the only way I could think that would let me get away from her as much as I didn't want to. However, her look of hurt made me hurt, so bad I was almost keeling on the floor. She took a step back before twirling around, her hair swishing, making her look like an angel. As she stormed off, I almost immediately regretted everything I had said and called her name out.**

"**Lucrezia. Wait, I'm sorry!" She ignored me, continuing to walk off. I watched her the whole way, standing still. I was such an idiot! I heard sniggering behind me and when I turned I found my brother leaning against a pillar, smirk on his face. I sighed. I didn't need this right now.**

"**My dear brother," Juan started and I made myself ready for what I knew was about to come.**

"**Do you think she's pretty?" I frowned. I hadn't been expecting that.**

"**What are you talking about?"**

"**Our sister, do you think she's pretty?" **

**I didn't know what he was playing at but I frowned in suspicion. What was I meant to say to that?**

"**Yes. Don't you?" Juan grinned, but there was no humour, just arrogance.**

"**God yeah. If she wasn't my sister…" I gulped and kept his eye contact. **

**He knew for sure. I shuffled my feet, suddenly nervous. I didn't answer because I knew that whatever I said would be the wrong thing. Juan chuckled and stepped closer, his smirk still in place.**

"**Be careful brother. Don't want people to get the wrong idea do you?" My eyes narrowed as I looked him up and down. I decided to play stupid.**

"**What are you talking about?" He took another step closer so that our feet were touching and I could feel his breath on my face.**

"**You know very well what I'm talking about." With that, he walked in the same direction as Lucrezia. Before he walked out of sight, he turned and gave me a wink which I knew wasn't meant to be a friendly gesture.**


End file.
